


Homecuming

by folf_world



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Marco Bott, Dark Jean Kirstein, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Have Fun!, Jean is a sap at the end, Kitten!Marco, M/M, Pet Play, Reverse Cowgirl, Rimming, There a little bit of plot..., Top Jean Kirstein, for a sec, only mentioned at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folf_world/pseuds/folf_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco sat up at the sound of someone knocking on the door.</p><p> For a brief moment, hope filled his heart, and he could see Jean's rakish smile like a glowing halo.</p><p>He quickly talked some sense into himself however. It was probably a friend hoping to offer their condolences.<br/>He didn't know if he could bear to nod and thank them, but he was nothing if not polite.<br/>Marco hastily wiped his tears as he turned off the TV and made his way to the door. He opened it, a shaky smile on his face, but everything dropped when he saw who was on the other side.<br/>His knees felt weak. His eyes burned with coming tears. </p><p>"J-Jean?"</p><p>Or:</p><p>Marco thinking Jean has been killed or kidnapped and Jean arriveing on the doorstep, but he's not his usual self...</p><p>(Kinda the same opening for all Darco fics... He's dead and then BAM not dead!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecuming

The day after the funeral was much tougher than Marco thought it would be. Sitting home alone was so strange after having been with Jean for so long. He picked at everything he tried to eat and could only watch TV with a blank stare.  
The circumstances surrounding Jean's disappearance (Marco refused to say death until a body was found) were strange to say the least. Marco still couldn't bring himself to stop waiting for the doorbell to ring, for Jean to ambush him with a kiss around the next corner.  
Knowing how unlikely that was, Marco curled up on the couch and tried to pay attention to the TV. Daydreaming would do him no good this time.

Jean knew that he had to run, but maybe he should have left a note, telling Marco that he would have to sort something's out. But instead he decided to fake a kidnapping. He knew what it would do to Marco, but he would come back and tell the poor freckled boy that he was alright and he decided today was that day.

He had to make some more deals with the gang a city away, they needed more supplies and they needed Jean to knock on some doors and drag them back to the office where they could deal with them...

He stood outside his and Marco's house, wondering how he should play this out, but all that he could think about was getting back inside Marco and using him like a toy. He had had a very tiring long few weeks without his lover, he wanted some pleasure now. But he knew that Marco would probably be grieving so he would have to tempt him first and say that he was kidnapped by a gang and they released him... 

He slowly made his way to the door and knocked twice on the dark wood of his home.

Marco sat up at the sound of someone knocking on the door. For a brief moment, hope filled his heart, and he could see Jean's rakish smile like a glowing halo.  
He quickly talked some sense into himself however. It was probably a friend hoping to offer their condolences. He didn't know if he could bear to nod and thank them, but he was nothing if not polite.  
Marco hastily wiped his tears as he turned off the TV and made his way to the door. He opened it, a shaky smile on his face, but everything dropped when he saw who was on the other side.  
His knees felt weak. His eyes burned with coming tears. "J-Jean?" he breathed, sure that he was just hallucinating.

"Hey Marco," Jean knew that Marco would be tired and grieving, but he looked a mess, his hair wasn't shiny as it usually was and he smelt like he hadn't washed in days, "oh baby... I'm so sorry, here let me..." he stepped inside and he decided to help the boy, so he lifts Marco up quickly and carried him to there bathroom, he knows Marco wants answers but he runs the bath and undresses him and helps him into the bath, but can't help but stare at the perfect ass that Marco has as he helps the boy wash, he then helps Marco out of the bath and covers him in a towel and then carries the weak boy to there bedroom.

"Here baby, I'm here, I'm alright." He strokes Marco's hair back and kisses his head softly "I'm real baby, and I'm not going anywhere."

Marco couldn't find the words to speak as Jean held him, washed him, stroked his hair. When he kissed his forehead, Marco burst out crying. He abandoned his towel completely, throwing his arms around Jean's neck and pulling him close enough that he could smell the warm cinnamon of his scent, feel the rough drag of his clothes against his bare skin. He cried against Jean's shoulder, unable to believe this was reality.  
"Tell me I'm not dreaming," he cried. "W-where did you go? What happened to you?"  
He pulled back to look at Jean's face. It was blurred by his tears, but when he cupped it in his weak, slender hands, he found beneath his fingertips every little detail he'd been missing for so long.  
"Is it really you?"

Jean waits until Marco has finished with his questions before pulling him closer and strokes his sides. "I don't know baby... a gang, I think, kidnaped me..." He sighs and try's to clam Marco down by lying them both on there sides and letting Marco cling to him, even if Jean is almost rock hard just thinking about Marco begin a little bitch and whining for his dick. He's been too desperate while on the trip and Marco was the only thing that keep him going.

"I did what they told me too, beat a few bad people up and they let me go, it took me a while to get back, I had no money and I had to do jobs for little money for a ride here. I'm so sorry baby..." Jean looks at his boyfriend and smirks slightly "It's me Marco... You're okay," he kisses the younger boy softly before trailing an hand down Marco's wet skin and then then moves his mouth to his neck and sucks softly.

Marco's body responded more than willingly to Jean's gentle touch. He'd missed the warmth of his hands and the scratch of his chapped lips.  
He breathed out a sigh at the feeling of Jean sucking so softly at the side of his neck. But there were still questions to ask, still answers he needed.  
"Why would they want you?" he asked. "Why did they want you to beat people up?"  
He put his hand over the one Jean was trailing down the small of his back. "We had a funeral yesterday. I thought... everyone thought..."  
His lips trembled, but he fought back tears. He pulled Jean from his neck and leaned in to kiss him eagerly, his heart racing and hands shaking. He pressed closer to Jean, and closer. Their hips met and Marco could feel that Jean was hard. He was confused--why would he be hard during a time like this? But he didn't question it, his leg moving up to hook over Jean's hip and pull him closer instead.  
"I missed you," he whispered between kisses. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Jean let Marco kiss him and kissed him back and continued to rub at the small of his back... So hot, so wet...

"I think they targeted me, and the people hey wanted me to beat up... I think they didn't pay them the money they owed them, so they got me to deal with them..." He kisses Marco with a bit more passion. "I did it so I could get back to you..."

He was surprised that he had a furnaral and they would probably have to deal with the paper work and stuff later. But all he wanted now was to claim Marco and domninant him nice and good, he kisses Marco a bit hungrily and trials a hand down a bit lower to Marco's ass and massages it softly, he know that Marco likes it touched and squeezed, so he continues to kiss and squeeze and whispers "God i missed you so much baby..."

Marco gasped into the kiss when Jean began to squeeze at his ass. Jean had always been forward, but he couldn't help but think it was strange that he'd be so eager like this after...  
But Marco didn't protest. He wanted this too, to feel Jean close to him. He remembered the way Jean always made love to him and wanted to feel that way again.  
He pulled out of the kiss to whisper, "I love you."  
He met Jean's eyes and smiled softly, running his fingers through his hair. As he dove in for another, deep, longing kiss, he rolled onto his back, pulling Jean on top of him. The heavy, firm weight of Jean's body over his made him moan very softly into the kiss.

Jean hummed when Marco told him he loved him, and then he felt Marco pull him on top of him and Jean heard Marco moan quietly and Jean couldn't help but growl back into the kiss, he pressed his cock on Marco bare one and started rocking there cocks together and kissed the boy under him hungrily. 

"Fuck Marco, missed you... So good, so hot..." He pulled his jeans and boxers down quickly and freed his thick, pierced cock and groaned when he reached down and jerked then both off in one hand and watched the squirming boy under him. The droplets of water from Marco's bath helped Jean have an easier gide as he rubbed both there members together.

"Fuuck... Missed this..."

Marco gasped and arched his back beneath Jean. The warmth of Jean's hand around him, the hardness of his cock against his own. It was only one of many, many things Marco had missed about Jean, but it was quickly itching a craving inside him he hadn't known he had.  
He pulled out of the kiss, turning his head and moaning against the pillow. He lifted his hands to Jean's shoulders, holding on as the pleasure became more and more consuming.  
"Jean, I--oh, th-this isn't like you," he breathed, looking up at Jean. Was it? Had it been so long that he didn't remember what Jean was like before?

Jean stopped his movements and looked at Marco confused, did he not want this? Damn it. He isn't gonna rape Marco, Hell No, but he's been desperate to get inside Marco and fuck him as hard until the headboard bangs against the wall and everyone can here Marco's screams of pleasure from miles away.

"Fuck! I'm sorry baby... I just been so desperate... I don't know what came over me." He kisses Marco a bit softer this time, then buried his face in Marco's neck and sighing.

Marco let Jean kiss him, remembered the softness to it from kisses Jean had given him before. He closed his eyes slowly and hummed. "It's okay," he murmured, lifting his hands to cup Jean's face. "I want it too."  
He took a breath, shaky with arousal and reached down to pull Jean's shirt up and off of him, his hands trailing along his muscled torso. He wanted to hug Jean as much as he wanted to kiss him, and he did both, wrapping arms around his neck, legs around his waist, as if ensuring that Jean couldn't get away from him, never again.

"Alright baby, if your sure..." Jean lets Marco cling to him and kiss him and he reaches for both of there cocks again and jerks them both of again and drinks up Marco's moans and he grunts into Marco's mouth. Then with his free hand, that was wet because of Marco's bath, he reaches between Marco's legs and massages Marco's entrance, softy, with one finger trying to relax him.

Before Jean can stop himself his desires take over and he purrs darkly into Marco's ear. "Will you let me fuck you baby, let me dominate you? Until your screaming for it?" He knows this isn't what he sounded like before but he wants to see Marco fall apart because of him. They had always gone quite slow during there other sexual activities, Jean had always secretly wanted a change but never brought it up because he was to scared too,

Marco jumped in surprise at the press of Jean's finger in such an intimate place. Jean's words made him tremble, and he wasn't sure if it were fear or arousal. Something about the roughness of Jean's voice, the explicit words, the way he massaged his entrance as if asking a question...  
Marco was a melted mess in Jean's arms.  
"J-Jean I--y-yes, please... I want it... I wanna feel you again."

Jean smirked at Marco's words and kissed him helping him relax as he all pressed the finger inside of him, Fuck! So tight, just as he reambered. He continued to kiss Marco as he move the finger experimentally and trying to reach his sweet spot, aster a while he pushed a second finger in and started trusting them in and out of the boy under him

"Damn... Always so good for me, gonna make you feel so good baby~"

Marco's hips moved of their own accord, riding onto Jean's fingers as he gasped and moaned softly at Jean's every touch. Every sound he made was muffled by Jean's insistent kisses.  
He opened up his legs more, taking them from Jean's waist and spreading them so that Jean could push in that much deeper.  
He couldn't imagine how Jean could make him feel better than he already did. There was something about this roughness that was new to Marco--new and thrilling. He wanted to explore it more. He whispered that into Jean's ear as he leaned around to start mouthing at his neck, mouth clumsy and needy. "I want more," he panted, arching his back and pressing his chest to Jean's.

"Yeah baby? Want more?" Jean then pressed a third finger in and then fucked Marco a bit harder on them, loving the way Marco was presenting himself to Jean, he smirked at the way Marco moaned and whimpered every time Jean's fingers brushed past his prostate, he let Marco bruise his neck and moan. Jean could feel Marco getting loser, but Jean was thick and he wanted to tease Marco a bit more.

"I bet I could get another finger in here~ right in your wet little hole, I think you would like it... Getting filled with another finger, make you wait for my cock," He groaned loudly into Marco's neck as he feels Marco tighten around his fingers in excitement. "I'm gonna make you work for my cock, reverse cow girl baby, so I can see the way you take my cock and the way your ass bounces on my lap... Fuck baby..."

Marco's breath was gone, he wouldn't have been surprised if he came from Jean's dirty words and fingers alone. They were usually vanilla when it came to sex. The idea of going reverse cowgirl on Jean had Marco's ears ringing and head spinning.  
Marco bit down on Jean's throat, his moan this time a bit too loud to muffle. He already felt as if he'd never been stretched so wide, never been touched so well. He didn't know this side of Jean but he was already in love.  
His own desires were coming to the forefront of his mind, things he'd never dwelled on before. He pulled back and whined with pleasure before finally gasping, "W-will you take me from behind too? Please, Jean, please~"

Jean was surprised at Marco's sudden change in behaviour, he never really responded to Jean's old dirty talk, but it had never been as dirty as it was now. He smirked at the blushing, withering boy and whispered.

"Yeah baby, if that's what you want... Almost done, then you can have my cock..." Jean pushed in the forth finger just to tease the younger boy and let Marco muffle his moans in his neck, Jean would make him scream later on so he could muffle his moans right now.

By this point Marco's hole was begging for something bigger to fill it up with, so Jean pulled all four fingers out and laid down on his back next to Marco and waited for him to catch his breath back and move.

"C'mon baby, wanna see you take it... Such a good boy, So ready for my cock..."

Marco felt empty now that Jean had pulled his fingers out. He took a brief moment to catch his breath. He hadn't noticed how close he'd been to coming but now that he had a moment to recover, he could feel himself coming down from his high.  
Still breathless, Marco turned over to lay on top of Jean, kissing at his throat and down his chest, stomach, until he could wrap his hands around Jean's cock. He lifted it to his lips and suckled on the head. He played with the ring at the end, tugging at it gently and lapping at the skin around it, wishing he were better at giving head--he wanted to feel Jean in the back of his throat.  
But he couldn't suck for long before he started to feel empty between his legs. He whimpered and wobbled on his knees before popping off of Jean's cock and turning so he was facing away from him he held Jean's cock in one hand, and placed it at his entrance, eyes squeezing shut as he let Jean decide when to pull him down.

Jean smiled when Marco moved between his legs and started suckling at his head, he groaned and before he could say anything Marco was off his cock and turning around so his ass was facing Jean he positioned himself and was ready to sink down. "fuck baby, I'm gonna put a bit more lube on and then we can continue" he grabbed the lube and without moving Marco too much he smothers his bare cock in lube and then throws the lube somewhere on the bed and grabs Marco's hips, securely.

When he feels like Marco isn't as tence he lowers his lover nice and slow on his thick cock, he hums at the sight of Marco taking him so well then while Marco is only half way down he removes his hands and moans out:

"C'mon baby all the way down..." He grunts "I know you want it, my little slut~"

Marco cried out with the pleasure as he sank down on Jean's cock. Jean's hands were so hot and tight around his hips, he moaned louder with every inch he took in.  
He whimpered pathetically when Jean let him go, his hands on the bed sheets and pulling them tight into his grasp. Jean called him his little slut and the words made his whole body sing. He'd never been called something so dirty before--it sent a thrill through his skin.  
He wiggled his hips and started to sink down more, feeling the ring at the head of Jean's cock press into places deep inside him that made him tingle and moan.  
He wasn't sure how much he'd taken, but he was sure he couldn't take the whole thing. Jean was bigger than he'd remembered, or maybe he was just tighter, but he stopped an inch above Jean's lap, gasping. "J-Jean I can't," he whimpered. "You're too big."  
But even as he said it, he wondered if Jean would just chuckle and tell him he could. If Jean would push him down further and further until he took everything Jean had to give.  
A shiver ran through Marco, and he hoped that he would.

Jean had never heard Marco be so loud, it was music to Jean's ears as he heard Marco cry out as he took Jean's cock like a champ. Jean threw his head back as Marco's tight heat covered his cock, he was so tight, even if he had four fingers in him! Jean was about to thrust up and fuck Marco, but the boy hadn't finished sinking down and had stopped only a bit before Jean's lap, Jean was confused before Marco said that he was "too big" Jean grinned, he knew that Marco liked his cock but this was great! Now he could fuck Marco until he was screaming for more! 

"C'mon baby... I'v seen you take my cock before...." Jean smirked and placed his hands on Marco's hips again "Here, let me help you~" before Jean could even stop himself, he slammed Marco down and thrust up at the same time. Making sure Marco got all of him, Jean moaned as he felt Marco tighten around him incredibly tight and smirked "you like that whore?" He begin to thrust up and pull Marco down again "you like being filled with your masters cock?"

Marco screamed this time, seeing stars as Jean filled him to the very brim. He was sure his face was turning red from Jean's dirty teasing but all he could do was bounce in Jean's lap as Jean started to fuck up into him.  
He closed his eyes and took it, drool spilling from his lips. He imagined the sight from Jean's point of view was positively sinful, and he wished he could see what he looked like, stretched so wide around Jean's cock.  
He whimpered and started to meet Jean's thrusts, rocking his hips and moaning at all the pleasure coursing through his body. Sex with Jean had been good before, but this was on a whole new level.  
"Oh god!" he cried out. "I'm so full--Jean it feels so good!"

Jean wanted to shut his eyes at the pleasure around his cock, the feeling of Marco squeezing and squelching around his bear cock was almost too much for even Jean! But he had his eyes locked on the way Marco would sink down on his cock and the way his tight hole was being filled and stretched by Jean's dick. 

"Fuck, so g-good! Your allowed to come when you want but know that when you do... I'm gonna put you on your hands and knees and fuck you hard and f-fast, just liked you asked, but you gotta come on my cock like a good slut... Fuck Marco!"

He continued to fuck up into Marco and loved hearing Marco moan and sob out words of pleasure just for him, he traced the outline of Marco's hole with a finger and prodded,  
As if wanting to put the finger inside aswell...

Marco shuddered at the warning, and he couldn't imagine how good it might feel. He was already close from riding him alone, and the idea of coming twice--maybe even more--made him want to come more than ever.  
He tilted back until he could feel Jean's piercing pressing against his prostate just right, and with a screaming moan, he started to ride Jean in earnest. He wanted to come so bad. Wanted to know what it'd be like for Jean to shove him face first into the pillows and hold him down whilst he pounded him from behind.  
He could feel himself getting closer and closer. He could feel his body tight and tense like a rubber band being pulled back.  
When he felt Jean starting to poke and prod at his already stretched hole, he knew he couldn't hold back anymore. Just the thought of Jean opening him up so wide--Marco threw his head back and screamed, coming hard and freezing in place. His come sprayed onto the bed sheets and his thighs, and he whimpered in embarrassment and pleasure.  
The thought that this wasn't the end yet made his cock twitch against his stomach.

"Fuck, your so tight! M-Marco!" Jean yelped as he felt Marco tighten extremely hard around his cock and he grabs Marco's hips and forces him in his lap as Marco comes all over himself, Jean shudders as he comes thickly inside of the freckled boy, filling him up till he's leaking, he lays Marco on his chest so Marco's back touches his front.

"So good baby, didn't think you had it in you..." He doesn't pull out but continues to rock into him, more come spilling out of him and dripping down his thighs and Jean's still hard cock

"Still so tight... Think you want another round slut, nice and rough... With you lieing face down on the mattress and me pounding into you as you wither and moan beneath me~" he reaches for the freckled boys cock and strokes it slowly "you want it, tell me baby..."

Marco had never felt so dirty, but it felt so good that he didn't care. He wondered how sore he'd be in the morning--but the thought that Jean would be there beside him like he used to be made him smile.  
He gasped softly as Jean started to stroke him again. Jean's come was so thick inside of him, dripping so lewdly down to the sheets. Jean had never come inside him before or even asked to--but Marco loved it.  
He tilted his head back, rested it on Jean's shoulder, and nuzzled against Jean's neck. His body shivered against Jean's; he lifted Jean's free arm and held it around his waist, feeling close to him.  
And then he nodded, moaned a little louder as the high from his orgasm started to ebb away and be replaced by the touch of Jean's hand and the stretch of his cock.  
"Mmm, I want it... Jean, please--" He rocked his hips up into Jean's hand. "Please give it to me baby."

"Mmm... Alright baby, as long as that's what you want..." He started to pull out and groaned as he felt his come drip out of his lover and onto there sheets, he let Marco lie there for a few minutes, stroking his tummy softy and stroking him until he felt like he was ready...

"I think we should start now, before you get too tight... Don't want to hurt you..." Jean pushes Marco gently off of him and moved him to lie face first on the bed, he placed a clean pillow under Marco's hips to help his ease his access, then Jean saw the way Marco was spread out, with his hole gapping and dripping come and Marco panting loudly, his cheeks stained red with his lust and emmbarasment, eyes lidded with lust, Jean was sure he was drooling at the site...

But before fucking him Jean leaned down and lowly kisses Marco's loose entrance and begin to eat him out, despite his come leaking out, he knew how much Marco loves this so he decided to tease the poor boy some more.

Marco liked the gentleness when Jean gave it. Jean's warm, rough hands stroking his stomach made him smile, content.  
But when Jean finally turned him over onto his stomach, his hips wiggled in anticipation. He was too turned on to think. He swallowed his drool, but there was more dripping from his lips.  
His hands reached for another pillow to hold onto just as Jean leaned down and started to eat him out. His back arched like a bow, and he cried out in surprise and pleasure. Jean was hardly ever brave enough to do this, and his mind spun with how much he loved the way it felt.  
Jean's tongue swiveled over his soft, sensitive skin, cleaning come from his thighs and from inside him. He wanted to cry from how good it felt, and he started to mindlessly beg for more.  
He lifted onto his knees a bit and began to rock onto Jean's tongue, whispering, "Deeper, Jean, please baby, right there oh god--"  
He buried his face in the pillow and moaned loudly.

Jean smirked at Marco's boldness and continued to eat the boy out, he made sure to add a finger to help access and push further, he pushed Marco back down when he tryed to go on his knees, "stay still, or I might have to punish you..." He smiled as he feels Marco loosen up again and leans back and rubs his dripping cock against his ass, already ready to go another round from hearing Marco's moans.

"You want it little slut? Beg for it then... Tell me how much you want my cock to breed you..." He smiles down at the boy and continues to rub his dick against the crack him his ass, teasing him.

Marco whimpered when Jean pushed him down, half afraid and half excited, wondering what his punishment might be if he pushed his luck.  
He decided he wasn't quite ready for that yet, instead staying still with his cock pressed against the soft pillow. The friction made him whimper, needy.  
He wanted Jean to do it already, to spread him open and fuck into him over and over...  
"Please," he begged when Jean began to tease. "Please give it to me, please!" He wiggled his hips, desperate to make Jean desperate, to make him want to fuck Marco as much as Marco wanted to be fucked. "Fuck meeeee, I want it so baaaaad, please! I'll do anything!"

Jean grinned down at the squirming boy under him, it was so hot to watch him beg for a thick cock... He couldn't deny his lover any longer so he pressed the tip of his cock to his entrance and started to push, griping Marco's hips tightly. 

"Still filled with come baby, such a come-slut... I bet you want more," he started to rock his hips, loving the sound of there skin slapping together. The Almost clapping like sound edged Jean forward, knowing it was his hips hitting off of Marco's ass with a hard force. "I bet you want to be filled with my come, breed and have you covered in it... Yeah baby, gonna full you until you pouring it out, gonna feel me for weeks..."

Jean started to thrust deep but never pulling that far out, he wanted Marco to do something for him first...

"Baby, I'm gonna give you a choice... You can move as much as you like but you have to keep quite or moan as loud as you like but you have to stay still while I give it to you... Pick one baby..."

Marco covered his red face in his pillow, thoroughly humiliated and loving every second of it. He wondered what it'd feel like to have Jean's come leaking out of him, to have so much inside that his stomach was round with it.  
He moaned as Jean started to thrust, squirming as if he could get him in deeper that way. But when Jean gave him his ultimatum, he wanted to cry. How could he choose?  
He wanted so badly to meet every one of Jean's thrusts, to roll his hips and take him deep--but he also couldn't stop himself from screaming his pleasure.  
He bit his lips so hard and finally stopped moving. The idea of being used likes toy won out in the end. He hugged his pillow tighter and let out a soft moan, keeping his hips as still as he could.  
"I'll be still," he whispered. "I'll be a good boy for you."

Jean looked down at the boy trying to muffle his moans and he kissed his freckled almost sweetly, 

"Yeah, baby? Wanna moan nice and loud for me? While I fuck you just as I want... Use you like my own little toy? Yeah baby... Your always so good, good boy..."

He pulls back a bit to see the way Marco's ass swallows his cock to the hilt, when he bottoms out Jean grunts and smirks as he sees Marco try and stay still while he rocks painfully slow into the younger boy, he takes it slow and pulls out until the pierced head is still inside and then pushes in again, this makes them both moan as Jean feels the way Marco tightens around him and his ass begging for more...

Jean speeds up a bit, but he knows that it's still not enough for Marco, he watches the boy under him cry out and moan as he's fucked /too/ slowly

"C'mon baby, it's okay, be dirty... Tell me what you want," he leans down and smirks and whispers quietly in Marco's ear "tell me how you want my cock, my pretty slut..."

Marco whimpered and whined as Jean started to move. It was so good and yet...  
He wanted more already. He didn't want Jean to be gentle and slow anymore--he wanted to be used, fucked until he was screaming. This snail pace just wasn't any fun.  
He shivered and trembled as Jean whispered in his ear. The warmth of Jean's breath, he almost wanted Jean to lick the edge of his ear, just to make him shudder again.  
Marco fought desperately against the urge to rock his hips. "I-I want..." He bit his lip, almost ashamed of asking. "I want you to fuck me," he begged. "Really hard, until I'm screaming!"  
He bit down hard on his lip to stop himself from moaning at the mere thought of it, and suddenly lost his restraint to stop from moving. His hips rocked up and pressed against Jean, taking him in deep, and moaned brokenly, partly from the pleasure and partly from his surety that Jean wouldn't let him get away with moving so wantonly when he'd promised he wouldn't.

Jean hadn't expected Marco to shout out his answer, he had expected Marco to shyly mutter it into a pillow but when Marco had begged for it Jean eyes went wide, but before he was going to give him what he wanted Marco disobeyed him and moved back on his cock and Jean gasped, damn it, looks like he couldn't help himself.

Jean growled and lay on top on Marco pinning him to the bed, not to roughly but enough so that Marco knew who was in charge. "Didn't you hear me? I told you not to move, but my little slut couldn't help it, just wanted to get fucked hard. It's okay baby, i won't hurt you to much, but I think you need a bit of disaplin before you try that again," he licked his lips and bit Marco ear lobe and chuckled darkly "I think you need a little spanking, need to leave dark handprints all over your pretty ass" as Jean finished he pulls a hand back and gives Marco's butt and quick slap, but rubs it gently after, "Mmm~ I love the sounds you make..." 

Jean sits up again and starts fucking Marco really good now, hard and fast desperate to fuck Marco's brains out and make the boy cry form the amount of pleasure and pain being given to him.

"Let me hear you slut, be good for me... So tight and wet, wonder how many times I can come in your slutty hole..."

Marco almost expected the slap, but he didn't expect to love it as much as he did. When Jean's hand came down, he moaned instead of screamed, tightening around Jean.  
As Jean started to fuck him so hard he couldn't breathe, he found himself craving it harder, craving that Iittle edge of pain that came from being spanked.  
He whined and cried into his pillow. Jean was moving so fast and I hard--he couldn't recover from every good hit, riding a high that Jean wouldn't let him down from no matter how he sobbed.  
He struggled not to wriggle, but he found himself craving the punishment. Biting his lip hard, he rolled his hips, almost humping the pillow, knowing that Jean would punish him for it, and he couldn't help but smile.

When Jean felt Marco push and wiggle against his thrusts he thought that Marco was almost begging for another smack, so gave Marco's plump ass another smack and smirked at the way it jiggled slightly and gave the other cheek one as well, he let out a hiss go pleasure as Marco tightened around him and chucked when he saw Marco continue to disobey him, thrusting himself harder on his cock, crying out with pleasure as his pieced cock hits Marco's sweet spot with each hard thrust, It then dawned on him that Marco may like the spankings.

So Jean leaned over and pinned his arms to the bed and rotated his hips deep inside the poor boy under him, loveing the way Marco cried out at the small pace, he leaned over the younger boy and bit his neck and growled into his ear,

"Dirty boy... Keeps disobeying me, do You want me to spank you? Do you like it? It seems like it, keep moaning like a whore for it..." Another slap on Marco's right ass cheek causing him to tighten amazingly around his large dick. "fuck, listen to you... Making me wanna come, gonna fill you up soon... But you keep trying to move... Maybe you don't want my come, what a shame, I was gonna fill up your tight little cunt." He grins darkly at the way Marco shivers. "Oh mabye you do... Want me to breed you up? Fill you until you have a belly full of come? And a sore ass? Fuck Marco... I think you do!"

Marco was practically crying from the pleasure and pain. Thick tears rolled down his cheeks and stained the pillow, but he loved every moment of it. Now that Jean was holding him down like this, he couldn't move an inch.  
"Please!" he begged. He started to sob his need, "Please, please, please, Jeannnn, don't stop! I want it, I want your come, please Jean!"  
He buried his face in his pillow, whimpering needily and squeezing desperately around Jean. "I'll be a good boy," came his muffled voice, "I'll be so good!"

Jean groaned here Marco fall apart, and it didn't help that Marco was squeezing so tight around him. He moaned quietly into Marco's shoulder and kissed it softly, holding he didn't go to far... But he knew that Marco liked it so he straightened up and gently massaged his ass cheek and begin to rock into Marco again,

"Fuck Marco... So good, a good loud slut, my slut, only mine..." He bit Marco's neck again and sucked dark bruises on it. "You have been amazing dear, I think I will let you move, a little reward, for being a loud slut and taking my cock amazingly..." 

He pulled Marco into his hands and knees and began to fuck Marco harder than he had before, it felt so good to fuck his lover until he screamed for it and he would give Marco's ass a few slaps to keep Marco crying out for it.

"So g-good baby! Fuck! Taking my cock, gonna fill you up, and your gonna be dripping wet and have a little belly with all that come I'm gonna give you...! God! Wanna fill you up, like a toy, until you have to lie there and take it... And you would like it, wouldn't you? Being used like a whore and fucked until your throat is sore from crying and moaning, look at you baby, my little kitten~"

Marco couldn't speak anymore, shaking on his hands on knees, sure to fall over any second now. If Jean weren't holding so tightly to his hips, he knew he'd fall flat on his face.  
He moaned instead and sobbed his pleasure. He did feel like a toy, but only in the best way.  
His voice was loud and needy. He wondered how much longer Jean would last, smacking his ass and pounding into him. He didn't think he himself could last much longer.  
The more Jean praised him, the better it felt. "I'm... your little kitten...!" he moaned, arching his back for Jean. "Wanna be bred... wanna feel it inside... please come!"

Jean felt himself getting closer to realise as he pounded hard in to Marco and buried his cock deeper in Marco's ass with each snap of his hips. He growled hopeing to help the thrill for Marco from being dominated, he feels himself getting closer and he reaches a hand down and strokes Marco's cock in time with his thrusts,

"Unh! God Marco! Your gonna milk me dry, you really want it? God kitten, so good...! Gonna fill you and make you scream baby! So good for me, my prefect kitten..."

He thrusted hard three time more befor his body when rigged and he shouted loudly as he came even harder than before into the twitching boy beneath him, he continued to thrust harder as he came and stroked Marco of quicker and whispered,

"Been so good kitten, gave you your milk~ now be a good boy and come for me. That's it let it out..."

Marco mewled just like a perfect little kitten as Jean came inside him again, filling him up just right, He tightened around Jean like a vice to keep Jean's come inside him. He squirmed under Jean, falling into his chest and curling his pillow close to his body.  
He came so hard and sudden that he had to cry from the release, tears falling thickly down his face. He cried and hiccuped as his own come spurted onto the pillow beneath his hips, and then he all but collapsed.  
He was practically brainless, laying used and exhausted beneath Jean now.  
Come spilled out of his hole as Jean pulled out, but he could only smile dazedly at the feeling.

Jean grins as he pulls out and spreads Marco red hole apart, The sight was amazing and it almost made Jean hard again just starring at it, it was pulsing and looked like it was trying to get Jean back inside of him! Jean chuckled and licked his lips, but had to make sure Marco was okay first, that was his main priority, he was still a bit tired. But Marco was probably ready to sleep but Jean wanted him to be as comfy as possible.

"Hey kitten... You alright? Here let me turn you over..." Jean rolled the boy out of his come and hugged him close and carried him to the bath were he ran the bath quickly and added a few squirts of bubble bath just for the sweet smell of cherry, and sighed as he watched Marco begin to fall asleep as Jean placed him carefully into the water, he couldn't blame him...

"Here baby wake up, I ran a bath for you, I'm gonna wash your hair and back. Get you ready for bed,"

Marco was half asleep as Jean lifted him up. He couldn't help but press close to him, his arms around his neck and his head in the crook of it. Jean was so warm and firm.  
Marco hummed as Jean lowered him into the bath water. His sore muscles relaxed, and the water was so soothing. He relaxed inside, practically melted. "Jean..." he murmured. "What's come over you...?"  
He looked up at Jean, exhausted but curious. Now that the lust was gone it was easier to see that Jean wasn't the way he used to be.

Jean sighed slightly, he didn't want to tell Marco that they did something to him and they broke him, torcheres him and gave him injections that Jean still doesn't know what's in them... He buries his face in his lovers hair and continues to wash him...  
"They did things to me baby, bad things, broke me... But thinking of you... Kept me going, and I got out, I'm just a bit angrier and tougher now, but I still love you, and I hope you can see past this and still love me back..." That was what happened the first time he was caught, a year ago, but he had only went there for a little while, but this trip was longer...

Marco was surprised by the answer. He'd expected that something had happened but that...  
He moved onto aching knees so he could turn and throw his arms around Jean's neck. "Oh baby... I'm so sorry, I didn't... I should've been there..."  
He buried his face in the crook of Jean's neck. "Of course... of course I still love you. I always will."

Jean wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and hugged him back as tightly, he had been so alone and knowing Marco still loved him almost made him cry. "No baby, if you were they they would have hurt you too... I wouldn't be able to live with myself..." He pulled Marco back to face him but his chin and kissed his sweet and solftly and tried to show Marco that Jean's was still there.

Marco felt himself tearing up as well, as Jean kissed him to sweetly. He kissed him back, knowing that Jean was still there, still a part of the man before him.  
"It's okay Jean. It's all right, I'll always be here for you, baby." He pulled back just to smile at him and push his hair back from his face.

Jean chuckled softly and kissed Marco on the nose like he used to and helped him out of the bath and back to bed where he let Marco relax and cuddle into him, Jean didn't think Marco would want him back but he had never been happier after escaping and he kissed Marco again "I love you my little kitten~" he purred.

Marco giggled at the new nickname and kissed Jean's cheeks, curling up close to him. He was so happy just to have Jean back after so long without him.  
He nuzzled him and closed his eyes happily. "I love you too, Jean. So, so much."  
He let his hand rest on Jean's chest and the steady rise and fall made him sleepy.

Jean hummed quietly, kissing Marco's clean hair again and trailed a hand down and rubbed his tummy in soft circles, he pulled Marco closer and sighed, "You okay kitten, does anything hurt? I hope I didn't take it too far..."

He trailed a hand down to Marco's ass and left it there as if asking a question and asked "can I check? I want to know if it still hurts..." He kisses Marco's cheek and looked at Marco's with golden eyes.

Marco hummed, feeling Jean's touch so warm and gentle all along his body. He'd missed his hands. "'M a little sore," he admitted softly. But he smiled at Jean anyway. "But it's all right. I liked it. It was strange and new but so good..." He blushed and hid his face against Jean's chest.  
He nodded permission for Jean to reach down further and check him for bruises, kissing gently at Jean's chest.

Jean hummed softly and kissed Marco's silky hair solftly and stroked Marco's entrance softy with one finger, he was still loose but becoming tighter, so Jean slowly pushed a finger in slowly giving it a few experimental strokes and prods and kissed Marco again, 

"Does that hurt baby, tell me..." He helps Marco relax and strokes his side softly and massages his prostrate a few times...

Marco hummed and twisted as Jean stroked his prostate with one gentle finger. He liked the way it felt but...  
He whined and buried his face in Jean's chest. "N-no, I don't... I don't wanna do it again... not yet," he murmured. "It doesn't hurt when you do that but..." He looked up at Jean and pouted. "It will if we do it again so soon."

Jean smiled, he wasn't going to force Marco, he liked it rough but if Marco didn't want it then it was off the table. He kisses Marco again and pulls his finger out carefully and rubs the small of Marco's back gently.

"That's alright Marco, if you don't want to that's fine... You were so good to me, so perfect kitten..."

Marco smiled, almost surprised that Jean would be so readily considerate of his feelings. He nodded and kissed his lips, attempting to snuggle even closer to Jean.  
He liked how their bodies felt laying next to each other, so very close, the way it used to be. "I love you he whispered, closing his eyes as if ready to sleep.

"Mmm, I love you too..." Jean pulled Marco closer, not dareing to leave the boy alone again. He let Marco cling to him and shut his eyes letting himself get cosy and the younger boy lay his head near his chest and got ready to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this little dark!jean and bottom Marco smut!   
> Me and my friends have been very thirsty for some dark!jean so this fic was created! 
> 
> It's a little rp with me and my pal (she wants to stay anonymous) and we had a lot of fun writeing this fic! Hopefully there are more good Dark!Jean fics in the future 


End file.
